Gut und Böse
by Apophis1
Summary: Voldemort hält am Beginn seiner Karriere ene Rede an seine neuen Anhänger


Disclaimer: alles JKR, nix mir, kein Geld, kein snape, kein Tom, kein gar nix (leider)  
  
+ +  
  
Inhalt: Voldemort hält eine Rede an seine ersten Anhänger, um sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Selbst er musste einmal klein anfangen, also warum nicht bei einen netten kleinen Abendessen *g*...  
  
+  
  
A/N: Die Geschichte wurde von einem Satz aus dem ersten Band von HP inspiriert:  
  
**"There is no good or evil, there is just Power and thoose too weak to seak for it!"** Aber auch die aktuelle weltpolitische Situation gab mir zu denken, was man am Anfang von Voldemort Rede merkt. Ich hoffe ich bin nicht zu konfus geworden, aber Voldi hat nun mal konfuse Gedanken, also Just read  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Es war der Abend des 30. Aprils, die Walpurgisnacht, als sich die Gäste langsam im großen Saal der Burg zu einem "zwanglosen" Essen, wie es auf der Einladung hieß, versammelten. Alle anwesenden Männer und Frauen stammten aus alten, reinblütigen Familien, die stolz auf ihre Wurzeln waren.  
  
Viele waren nur gekommen, weil alle anderen wichtigen, also reinblütigen, Familien auch anwesend sein würden. Nicht zu kommen würde das Ansehen der Familie schaden und nichts war den Reinblütlern wichtiger als ihr Ansehen, außer ihr Einfluß, ihre Macht vielleicht.  
  
Über den Gastgeber, ein gewisser Lord Voldemort, waren viele Gerüchte im Umlauf. Er hat angeblich viel Zeit für Studienzwecke im Ausland verbracht. Es hieß, er wäre bereit für seine Ziele über Leichen zu gehen und ähnliches mehr. Dass er als begeisterter Verfechter der Dunklen Magie galt, störte den illustren Kreis seiner Gäste eher weniger, da viele ihrer Vorfahren die Grenze für diese Art der Magie bei weitem nicht so eng gezogen hatte, wie es das derzeitige Ministerium tat. Und auf ihre Traditionen waren sie alle sehr stolz.  
  
Voldemort aber war ihnen unheimlich und sein leichenblasses Aussehen mit diesem dunklen toten Augen, die ab und zu im gedämpften Licht des Kristallkronleuchters rötlich wirkten, trug nicht dazu bei, ihre Vorbehalte ihm gegenüber zu ändern.  
  
Aber er war ein neuer Faktor in ihrem alten Spiel um Geld und Ansehen und seine Position musste bestimmt werden. Deshalb waren sie hier, saßen in diesem ungemütlichen Saal, während draußen Sturmwolken einen eigentümlich grünen Vollmond immer wieder verdeckten und die Äste der toten Bäume im Garten an den Fenstern um Einlass baten.  
  
Voldemort wusste um die Gerüchte und um die Vorbehalte der alteingesessenen Familien ihm gegenüber. Aber er wusste auch um ihr Geltungsbewusstsein und ihren Drang nach Macht. Er kannte das Spiel, er war bereit es zu spielen und zu gewinnen, wie er immer gewann, seit er Lord Voldemort war. ER war immer der Sieger, der Meister und nach dem Essen würden es auch seine Gäste wissen.  
  
Er war erst vor wenigen Wochen wieder nach England gekommen und so hatte er nur eine Handvoll Vertraute für seine Sache gewinnen können, aber heute würde er seine Gefolgschaft verzehnfachen können und endlich das Ministerium auf seinen rechtmäßigen Platz verweisen können... unter seinen Stiefelsohlen.  
  
Mit einem leisen Lächeln verfolgte er das Essen, an dessen Ende er von seinem thronähnlichen Sessel aufstand und seine Rede begann, die die Welt in ihren Standfesten erschüttern sollte.  
  
-------------  
  
"Ein mächtiger Herrscher greift en anderes Land an, tötet viele Menschen und rechtfertigt es als Krieg für die "Gute" Sache, für die Freiheit. Der Diktator dieses Landes hat ebenfalls viele Menschen getötet, aber nicht für die Freiheit, sondern um seine Macht abzusichern und das Land zu stabilisieren. So sieht es jedenfalls der mächtige Herrscher und so will er es der Welt weiß machen.  
  
Beide haben getötet- aber einer ist "Gut" und der andere "Böse"!  
  
Gut und Böse ist nur definiert durch Motiv und Macht. Der Mächtige hat mehr Einfluß auf die Welt, seine Motiv wird von der Rest der Welt als richtig anerkannt, er schreibt die Geschichte, er sagt, was Gut und Böse ist. Nicht die Taten definieren Gut und Böse, nur die Macht!  
  
Aber gibt es so etwas überhaupt, wenn nur die Macht zählt? Ist ein Mord für die Freiheit kein Mord, sondern nur ein verkraftbares Opfer, nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, eine kleine Unannehmlichkeit oder ist es noch immer ein Mord? Zählt das Motiv oder die Tat? Sind die Hinterbliebenen froh, dass das Opfer für den "Guten" Zweck gestorben ist oder traurig um das Opfer und wütend auf den Täter?  
  
Wenn man nur die Tat zählt, nur die Tat wichtig ist, gibt es kein Gut oder Böse! Das Opfer ist tot! Es wurde ermordet, weil jemand die Macht dazu hatte, nicht weil jemand "Böse" war, sondern einfach nur mächtiger als das Opfer.  
  
Ist jetzt jemand "Böse", weil er seine Macht ausnützt und tötet, um selbst niemals zum Opfer zu werden oder ist er einfach sschlau, weil er seinen ureigensten Instinkt, den Überlebensinstinkt, befolgt?  
  
Ist jemand "Böse", weil er sich nicht der Gesellschaft unterwerfen will, nicht ein machtloses Opfer sein will und jedes Gefühl von Wut, Haß und Rache unterdrücken will, weil er sich nach Macht sehnt, um nicht ein Opfer zu werden, von stärkeren und reicheren -also mächtigeren Kindern oder ein Opfer von den "Guten" Beschützern des Ministeriums, wie Auroren?  
  
Zählt das Motiv der Gesellschaft oder die Tat um sich zu schützen?  
  
Darauf gibt es keine universelle Antwort, ich kann euch keine endgültige Wahrheit anbieten.  
  
Jeder muss diese Frage für sich selbst beantworten, ich kann euch nur die zwei Möglichkeiten aufzeigen: Das Motiv, die Regeln des Ministeriums oder die Macht, um eine Tat zu vollbringen.  
  
Wollt ihr euch den Regeln der Gesellschaft für Gut und Böse unterwerfen und hoffen, dass euch niemand Mächtigerer zum Opfer macht oder die unfähigen Auroren euch beschützen können. Oder wollt ihr die Macht, um euch und eure Familien zu beschützen?  
  
Auch ich habe einmal vor langer Zeit an Gut und Böse geglaubt und glaubte so einen guten Platz, meinen verdienten Platz! In der Gesellschaft zu bekommen. Aber ich war schon immer anders als die anderen, ich war klüger, schneller, ehrgeiziger! Aber anstatt ein "Gutes" Mitglied der Gesellschaft für seine hervorragenden Leistungen entsprechend zu belohnen, hatten sie Angst vor mir, vor meinem Wissen, vor meinem Ehrgeiz, vor meine Macht. Sie waren in der Überzahl, sie hatten mehr Macht und ich wurde das Opfer. Nicht mein Motiv des Ehrgeizes, meines Drangs nach Wissen, meine Neugierde zählte, sondern ihre Macht mich mit ihren Taten zum Opfer zu machen.  
  
Das hat mir die Augen geöffnet, dass es weder Gut noch Böse geben kann, nur die Macht!  
  
Jetzt will ich euch die Augen öffnen, damit ihr nicht die gleichen schmerzvollen Fehler machen müsst, damit ihr anfängt das Wissen, dass euch eure Eltern, eure Lehrer vorgekaut haben zu hinterfragen.  
  
Wollt ihr weiterhin an die Illusion von Gut und Böse glauben und hoffen, dass das Ministerium in der Lage ist, euch und eure Familien zu beschützen oder strebt ihr nach Macht, um zu verhindern, dass ihr und eure Familien zu Opfer werden?  
  
ICH gebe euch die Chance mächtiger zu werden als der Zauberminister persönlich! ICH kann euch die Macht geben alle eure noch so geheimen Wünsche zu erfüllen! ICH kann euch die Macht geben alle unsere Feinde zu vernichten!  
  
Es wird kein "Gutes" Ende geben für die Verteidiger der Gesellschaft, für das "Gute" auf der Welt, aus einem ganz einfachen Grund:  
  
**Es gibt kein Gut und Böse, es gibt nur Macht, und jene, die zu schwach sind, um nach ihr zu streben.** ( "There is no good or evil, there is just Power and thoose too weak to seak for it!")  
  
Ich habe euch nun die Möglichkeiten gezeigt, euren Weg müsst ihr selbst beschreiten. Aber vergesst nicht, ich verlange nicht von euch zwischen Gut und Böse zu entscheiden, ich bin nur bereit euch die Macht zu geben, um euch zu beschützen, um zu verhindern, dass ihr zu Opfern werdet. Die Macht, die euch von Geburt als Reinblütige an zustand, aber die Gesellschaft nicht bereit war euch zu geben!  
  
Entscheidet euch, wollt ihr Beherrscher oder Beherrschte sein?"  
  
-------------------  
  
Den letzten Satz donnerte Voldemort mit solch einer Gewalt in den Sal, dass der Kristallkronleuchter leise zu klirren anfing. Das war für einige Zeit das einzige Geräusch im großen Saal.  
  
Als das letzte Klirren verklungen war, fing einer der anwesenden Männer mit fester und klarer Stimme an zu sprechen, während er sein Glas zu einem Toast hob: "Auf die Macht und auf Voldemort, der bereit ist, sie mit uns zu teilen!"  
  
Die anderen Gäste lösten sich nun auch aus ihrer Starre und folgten dem Beispiel des Mannes. Sie jubelten Voldemort zu, versprachen ihm ihre Treue und beglückwünschten sich selbst zu ihrer Entscheidung.  
  
Einer der Anwesenden pries die Walpurgisnacht als Beginn einer Neuen Zeit und sein Nachbar griff diesen Trinkspruch sofort auf. Die Gäste feierten nun gemeinsam mit Voldemort nun auch diese besondere Nacht als Urherber ihrer neuen Macht.  
  
Voldemort sah sich zufrieden am Tisch um und betrachtete die Männer und Frauen, die ihn bejubelten. Es war alles perfekt nach Plan verlaufen, die aufgepeitschte Menge hatte sich genau so verhalten, wie er es erwartet hatte. Sie feierten ihn als Held, ihn und die Walpurgisnacht.  
  
Spontan erhob er sein Glas und er donnerte über den Jubel hinweg: " Auf die Ritter der Walpurgisnacht!" Er hatte zwar nicht daran gedacht seinen neuen Gefolgsleuten einen Namen zu geben, aber er hatte schon immer ein Gespür für die richtigen Worte zur richtigen Zeit gehabt. So hatte er auch diesmal die Situation richtig eingeschätzt.  
  
Seine Gäste griffen den Namen sofort auf und ließen sich selbst und Voldemort abwechselnd hoch leben. Sie waren nun die "Ritter der Walpurgisnacht", die Mächtigen, die Herrscher. Sie dachten nur an ihre neu gewonnene Macht, die sie von Voldemort erhalten hatten. Sie sahen nicht, dass er von ihnen viel mehr Macht bekam, als er ihnen gab. Aber Voldemort sah es als in die glühenden Augen seiner neuen Anhänger blickte.  
  
Er hatte soeben eine neue Seite in der Geschichte der Zauberei aufgeschlagen und er würde alles tun, um als Sieger aus dem beginnenden Krieg hervorzugehen. Als Sieger, der die Geschichte schrieb, mit blutroter Tinte.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Ende  
  
**************************************************  
  
+ + +  
  
Kommentare, Anregungen, Wünsche, Beschwerden,... Jede Art von Feedback ist immer erwünscht  
  
+ + PS: Den Begriff "Die Ritter der Walpurgisnacht" hat soweit ich mich erinnern kann JKR einmal in einem Interview erwähnt, es war der ursprüngliche Name der Death Eater . Es würde sich ja sicher niemand freiwillig so nennen *g*. 


End file.
